


Science and Magic don't mix

by Mezukie



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gentlemen fighting, Mild Language, Survivor Maxwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezukie/pseuds/Mezukie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can these two gentlemen put aside their differences and hate to survive in these lands? Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the show

**Author's Note:**

> It will mostly be just different ideas each chapter on ways that they try to antagonize each other.

Wilson was practically stomping as he made his way over to the savanna to retrieve the traps and see if they would get anything to eat. They being him and that bastard magician. It’s been a year since Wilson realized that they were the only ones here and the first time they meet they almost beat each other to death.. Wilson liked to think he just held back though. But really it ended with them both bloodied and bruised. At first they would sneer at each other and made bases away from one another. Laughing at each other when they failed at something. That was until winter and deerclops came. Maxwell was who the beast targeted first and Wilson was laughing until the magician brought the beast to his base. It ended up them both sitting around a small fire as they both yelled at each other for what happened neither wanting to take the blame. 

Spring came and Wilson was reluctant to suggest they both make a base together. Maxwell was more reluctant as for the first halve of the month he refused to even be near this base. Until moose goose decided to hatch her young near his new one. Maxwell and Wilson had been trying to work together ever sense.. But saying working together was a bit of a stretch. It was more like trying not to kill each other and doing thinks on purpose to piss off the other. Summer made both of them wish for winter as they ran around making sure nothing would burn as they had no ice flingomatic which left them with burned gloves which turned to burns hands and sometimes catching on fire. Which bring the time to now as autumn started again.

Wilson had yelled at Maxwell to set up the traps to which the magician said that the scientist should get off his lazy ass and do it himself. Both gentleman were certainly in the right but soon Maxwell gave in and went to do what he was forced to do. Today Wilson got awoken with a book slammed in his face as the magician said since he set up the traps the scientist would be the one to check them. And that was why Wilson was stomping like a gentleman over to where the traps were laid. That is until he got there and almost ripped out his hair in anger. Maxwell did was he was told theres no doubt in that but instead of the trap being the right way each one was turned upside down and would catch nothing. Which meant Wilson would have to not only turn them back the way they were suppose to be but also try to find food. He wished nothing more than the magicians death as he set about to do this task.

Once Wilson got back Maxwell looked up with a smirk only to be met with a rabbit hitting his face and falling to the floor. Maxwell stood confused by this as Wilson laughed at him. The rabbit flopped around to get on it’s feet then darted away from the two lunatics. “Serves you right you bastard! When I said set the traps I mean it the right way,” Wilson said getting angry again at the magicians’ stunt. Maxwell rubbed his face. “I’ll admit to this Higgsbury,” he started and Wilson wondered if he had stopped being so annoying in that moment. But it was dashed away at the next line. “That rabbit hurt more than your punches,”.


	2. Science, Magic, and a ruined base.

Some days Wilson just wished he could do experiments in peace. Of course wether it was hounds or giants or Maxwells it always lead to the same thing. Wilson not making any progress which angered him. Why couldn’t this place, or Maxwell for that matter, give him the peace he needs? This seemed like one of those days as Maxwell rushed back to the back in a hurry making Wilson look up from the alchemy machine. Maxwell ran to a chest digging through it in a hurry and Wilson was going to question it but soon Maxwell got what ever he need and made something. After he looked at the scientist. “Theres a bearger coming this way well need to fortify this base,” Maxwell said. Wilson nodded to this but he didn’t expect what happened next. 

The magician threw him a bee mine intending for the scientist to plant them. Of course Wilson not knowing this before hand, failed to catch said bee mine which fell on the floor with a cracking sound. Wilson starred at Maxwell who only starred back. Until the angry bees flew out and tried to sting them both as the two ran out of the base. Their arms flying around to swat the bees away. Both of them took cover behind some already picked berry bushes. “What the hell was that?” Wilson yelled as soon as they noticed the bees weren’t following. Maxwell glared at the scientist. “Where the hell did you learn to catch Higgsbury? Because if it’s were you learned to ‘make science happen’ then it would make sense,” Wilson punched the magician in him arm both of them yelping as they both got stung mostly on their arms and hands. “Your the idiot who threw a bee mine. A BEE MINE! Who does that?” Wilson yelled again as he held his hurt hand in the other willing the sting to do down. “ Someone who expects it to be caught but I forgot I’m with an idiot!” Maxwell yelled back.

Soon they stopped fighting but not after some more punches and both of them remembering the state of their arms. Looking back at the bee infested base Wilson tried to put together a plan. “You said bearger was out right?” he asked the magician. who only nodded while still looking at those bees with hate. “We could lead him here to take care of the bees,” Wilson said like it was the most brilliant plan in the world and Maxwell agreed since it was the only plan they had at the moment and they found out later it certainly wasn’t the most brilliant one they could have done. Maxwell had to be the one to lead the bearger in the base since Wilson thought of the plan and he got stung more as he dropped the last food for the trail that bearger was following. Running back to where the scientist was Maxwell dropped on the ground groaning. Soon he got up and looked at the bearger who was now attacking the bees and saw the smirk Wilson was giving him that his plan worked to well. That was until bearger broke all of their things during his attacks. Maxwell pointed and laughed at the scientist who was grumbling and looked pissed off.

Soon they both realized that they now had a bearger in their base. Which brought on another fight “The hell were you thinking! This only made matter worse and you call yourself a genius!” Maxwell yelled as Wilson’s eye twitched “Your the one who didn’t say anything and went along with it! If your so all knowing why didn’t you realize what was going to happen huh?” it was Maxwell’s turn to twitch his eye. “I can’t tell what stupidity will do and you seem full of it!” both of them stopped as they looked back to the bearger yawned. It wouldn’t sleep in their base would it. Wilson tried to think of another plan but stopped at honey was slapped on his face. “What the-“ Wilson cried as he felt himself being yanked up. Maxwell picked up the scientist and ran forward. “Don’t worry pal I have a plan.. Hey bearger look at this tasty morsel!” Wilson squirmed “What the hell Maxwell!” the bastard was going to feed him to that thing. But it did get the bearger’s attention and now Wilson was freaking out as Maxwell was running from the hungry giant with the scientist still in his grasp. 

Wilson paled, which didn’t really look all that different than what he looked like now really, as he saw the bearger was gaining on them. “Maxwell it’s going to catch us!” the scientist practically screeched. “I regret…” Maxwell began and Wilson looked at the magician. What exactly couldn’t he regret? He made this place and the beast he brought him here too! But then again if he was feeling remorse… “Not doing this sooner,” the sentence was finished and Wilson cursed him. Maxwell dropped Wilson since that was what the bearger was after and was going to run. Wilson did not let that happen as he grabbed the magician’s leg bringing him down too. Wilson smacked rot into Maxwell face, if he went down the magician would too! Bearger jumped on the both and they clung to each other screaming like girls. That is until the bearger only licked their faced clean then moved away going back to sleep. 

They both didn’t move as the shock slowly went away. Then Maxwell pushed the scientist away and got up brushing himself off. “ You scream like a girl higgsbury,” he stated as he started to go back to the base. Wilson shot up and ran to the magician “Yeah right! You were the one screaming and you know it!” Wilson passed Maxwell and looked back he screamed “Last one to the base has to clean up!”. That made Maxwell start to run and the two kept trying to make each other trip or simply pushed the other away as they hoped to be the first to not clean up that mess.

They both flung themselves down once at the base. “I was here first!” Wilson yelled. “Oh no Higgsbury, I was. Anyway your too short to beat me,” Maxwell said as he got up. Wilson glared at him “That doesn’t have anything to do with this! I’m average in height,” the scientist said as he also got up. “ Maybe to midgets,” Maxwell sneered and that was the last straw, damn to base! Wilson punched Maxwell and soon a fight was brought on yet again by these two gentlemen.


End file.
